


where the hell would i be

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Drabble, Grieving, Grieving!Ryan, Implied Feelings, M/M, One Shot, made this because I’m sad I’ll probably never meet the boys, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: Leaves crunched under Ryan’s boots as he walked out on a field, hands in his pockets.





	where the hell would i be

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a short little vent, and I’m posting it because why not? enjoy. 
> 
> title from ‘sick of losing soulmates’ by dodie.

Leaves crunched under Ryan’s boots as he walked out onto a field, hands in his pockets. The wind bit his nose and cheeks as he walked to a specific place between two beautiful trees. 

There was a stone between them. An arched one. Ryan ran his fingers along the cool, carved top of it, sighing sadly. Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. He didn’t want them to. He wanted to be strong. 

His voice cracked as he started to speak. “I brought you some.. um, flowers. And.. your mug. It’s nothing special, I just wanted to give you back something that, um,” tears started to form at the corner of Ryan’s eyes and he started to cry as he continued, “Something that you had. And something nice, because... I miss you. I miss you a lot.” 

He sat down, cross-legged in front of the stone, and placed the items in front of it. “Thank you for protecting me. I always felt safe with you.” He sniffled and held back a sob. “Thanks for always being there. I love you. I love you so so much.”

He couldn’t hold back anymore, and Ryan buried his face in his hands as he started to sob. He left a kiss to the stone. “I miss you, Shane.”

There wasn’t an answer. 

The cold wind continued to blow.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: softwheeze  
> Instagram: softboogara 
> 
> <3 I love Ryan and Shane


End file.
